


omnia vincit amor

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some individuals may not think of their life as especially glamorous—that it's too boring and definitely too repetitive, but then, what do they know? Most of them don't get a second chance at life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	omnia vincit amor

**Author's Note:**

> Tropes fic meme: Below are some fandom cliches - pick one and give me a pairing (and some details if you want) and we'll see what I can come up with.
> 
> Each trope can only be picked once; pairings and fandoms can be re-used.
> 
> Preferred fandoms: Kingdom Hearts, Doctor Who, Locke Lamora, ASOIAF, Merlin, The Social Network (including RPF), Inception, Harry Potter, Supernatural, Legend of Zelda, and X-Men First Class. I am, of course, open to suggestions, but let's start with this. Also, feel free to add crossover or fusions to spice things up.
> 
> o1. genderswap  
> o2. bodyswap  
> o3. drunk!fic  
> o4. huddling for warmth  
> o5. pretending to be married  
> o6. secretly a virgin  
> o7. amnesia  
> o8. cross-dressing  
> o9. forced to share a bed  
> 1o. truth or dare  
> 11\. historical AU  
> 12\. accidental-baby-acquisition  
> 13\. apocalypse fic  
> 14\. telepathy  
> 15\. high school/college AU 
> 
> For conigliomanaro, college AU.

Somewhere on South High Street there is a bar. Which is a bit like saying that somewhere in the local high school there is a locker, but whatever. The point is, tucked into a cozy little nook between a seedy tattoo parlor and a pawn shop that's possibly been around since the 80's, there's a little bar called Seventh Heaven.  
  
It isn't exactly a big bar; nor is it particularly trendy. In fact, it's one of the slower bars in town, housing a select few tabacco scented regulars and the wayward drunken college student that wanders in because they think it's the place they're meeting their friends.  
  
This is where Roxas' boyfriend works.  
  
It's also the only establishment this way of Alabama or Georgia that will sell alcohol to a minor.  
  
This may also be because Axel (the boyfriend in question) had told his higher ups that Roxas was turning twenty-two on the fourth and not that he was turning eighteen on the fifth.  
  
But what they don't know won't hurt them.  
  
So this is where Roxas tends to spend his Friday nights, hitching a ride on the northbound bus up to campus so he can meet Axel right as he's strolling out of Chemistry 514. They'll have time for a quick bite to eat at one of the number of dusty Chinese or Indian places they'll pass; maybe a couple dirty jokes and snatched kisses between 4th St. and Indianola. Then Roxas will spend the next three to four hours drinking beer and finishing off his Calculus homework while he waits for Axel to go on break so they can have a quickie in the stock room. Around 3 in the morning, sometimes 4 depending on the business, Axel will pry him away from his corner booth where he's been drooling all over his homework for the past few hours and will shuffle them off towards one of the nearby bus stops. On the ride home, Roxas will snuggle close, still half asleep and drowsily affectionate—maybe curling one of his ankles around Axel's calf, or even pressing sticky drool ridden kisses to the patch of pale skin just behind his ear.  
  
They'll get home just as the clock strikes 4:13 AM and Axel will guide Roxas onto floral sheets that always smell faintly of smoke. And yes, maybe they'll have sex, and maybe they won't. Saturdays and Sundays are for lazy sex in the morning, breakfast in bed, and maybe a trip to a bookstore or a cinema. Sunday night they'll try to get to sleep at a decent hour, but will probably fail—the next day Roxas will wake not quite rested, but warm—happy, and Axel will give him a ride up to the high school so he can try to get Senior year over as quickly as possible.  
  
Some individuals may not think of their life as especially glamorous—that it's too boring and definitely too repetitive, but then, what do they know? Most of them don't get a second chance at life.


End file.
